Diaries are embarrassing
by Neogami
Summary: Ino Yamanaka sat in her room, tears flooding from her eyes. Why? How could this happen? A few hours ago, Ino was a happy girl. Now, she was just pissed and embarrased. InoxShikamaru. Rated T for a few cuss words. R&R please!


Neogami here. Yeah, I haven't updated any of my other fics. I should, but I haven't gotten any inspiration yet. -weak smile- I just got some for this fic, though, muahaha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or anything in this fic. Nya.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka sat in her room, tears flooding from her eyes. Why? How could this happen? A few hours ago, Ino was a happy girl. Now, she was just pissed and embarrased. _'I-I can't believe he would do that! Oh, who am I kidding? Why would I even think he could like me?'_ She thought, sobbing, face down on her pillow.

Ino sat in the grass, writing secrets in her diary. Secrets of love, secrets of loathing, secrets of mischief. She yawned and lied down on the grass. _'I'll nap for only for a few minutes...' _She thought as she smiled closed her eyes. She was slowly slipping into unconciousness. Then...she was lying in the grass, but she wasn't alone...someone's arms were around her, holding her close. They placed a light kiss on her cheek. She turned around and smiled at Shikamaru. He smiled back. Ino leaned forward into a kiss and...She woke up. Ino frowned. There, reading her diary aloud, was Shikamaru...and Chouji, Sasuke and Naruto.

"'Oh, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I may like Shikama'--" Ino knocked the book out of his hands, blushing madly.

"How _dare_ you, Shikamaru!" She yelled, rage and embarrasment filling inside her. Shikamaru blushed.

"Was I reading that correctly?" He said, his cheeks turning a dark pink. Ino stopped glaring and blushed a light red color.

"Well..I...umm..." Naruto, being the big idiot he is, laughed and said,

"Ha, ha! Ino likes Shikamaru! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ino glared at Naruto.

"Sh-Shut up, Naruto!" She said. The rest of the guys started laughing, except for Shikamaru, who just stared at the ground. And Chouji. He can't laugh and eat potato chips at the same time, he'd choke! Tears began to well up in Ino's eyes. She turned to Shikamaru, who seemed to really like the ground, and glared at him.

"You jerk! I hate you, Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, tears slowly emerging from her eyes. He looked up in confusion and said,

"But..it wasn't even my--" Before he could finish his sentence Ino had run off.

Ino rolled over on her bed. Her pillow was now soaked with tears. _'That jerk! I can't believe him!'_ Just then, she heard a soft knock on the door. She sighed and sat up, indian style, grabbed her pillow and clenched it to her chest.

"C-Come in.." She said softly. The door creaked open and in walked Shikamaru. The last person she wanted to see. She turned her eyes to the floor. "What do you want?" He turned his eyes to the floor.

"I just wanted to let you know two things...one: that reading your diary wasn't my idea..." Ino rolled her eyes to this and said,

"But _you_ were the one _reading_ it _aloud._" Shikamaru looked up at her and their eyes met. He moved a bit closer, but didn't break eye contact. He blushed and sat down next to her on her bed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. The second thing I wanted to let you know is..." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. Ino's cheeks grew a dark pink color. Suddenly, every thought of unhappiness was gone from her. She was shocked, in a good way, of course. Shikamaru got up to leave when Ino grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down on the bed.

"Shikamaru...I...well..." Ino said, blushing. He smiled and took her hand in his. Ino blushed. She leaned in and kissed him. After a few seconds she pulled away, looked into his eyes and smiled. Now she knew they felt the same way.

* * *

I'm sorry if you didn't like this fic, but remember, you didn't have to read it. -weak smile- Really, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not used to making "love, kissy, kissy, romantic" fics. Please exscuse my...lameness. Review please! -smiles- 


End file.
